kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Houshou
Info Basic Upgrade Quote | Note1=The latter part was a common greeting when a bride greets her new husband (esp. back in the days when woman walked three steps behind her man). | 秘書クリック会話①=お茶にしましょうか | EN2=Shall we have some tea? | Clip2 = | Note2=Probably green tea. Don't fight with Kongou | 秘書クリック会話②=よい風ですね (after remodeling) 私の夢ですか？　そうですねぇ、いつか二人で小さなお店でも開きたいですね･･･って、あらやだ、ごめんなさい。忘れてください。 | EN3=Pleasant wind, isn't it? (after remodeling) My dream? Well… I'd like to open a little restaurant someday with you…Oh, what am I saying! Sorry, please forget it! | Clip3 = | Note3=Her remodeled line says she'd like to open a new restaurant, but according to Chitose's hourly notification at 19:00, it seems that she has already run one… | 秘書クリック会話③=おつかれさまです。お風呂にしますか？御飯にしますか？それとも･･･ふふっ、冗談ですよ | EN4=You must be so tired. Should I prepare the bath? Or dinner? Or... hehe, just kidding. | Clip4 = | Note4= Stereotypical line of an old-fashioned "good housewife". The third option is usually, well, you know. | 秘書放置時=提督、私ここに控えていますので、御用があればいつでも仰ってくださいね。 | EN4a=Admiral, I stay here, so whenever you need my help, please tell me to support you. | Clip4a = | Note4a= | 戦績表示時=提督にお知らせが届いていますね | EN5=There's a message for you, Admiral. | Clip5 = | Note5= | 編成選択時=実戦ですか･･･致し方ありませんね | EN6=Actual combat...? I guess that's inevitable. | Clip6 = | Note6=She didn't participate in actual naval battles until the end of WW2, because she was used only for drill maneuvers. | 装備時①=すみません、私の武装を強化してくれるなんて･･･ | EN7=It's so kind of you that you're reinforcing my armament. | Clip7 = | Note7= | 装備時②=私には･･･少し大げさではないでしょうか？ | Clip8 = | EN8=Isn't this too... fancy for me? | Note8= | 装備時③=大丈夫ね | EN9=All right! | Clip9 = | Note9= | 補給時= 提督、ありがとうございます。 | Clip24 = | EN24=Thanks, Admiral. | Note24= |ドック入り(小破以下) = そうですね、少しだけお休みします。 |ドック入り(中破以上) = 私が無茶しては、ダメですね。 | EN10=Yes, I'll take a little rest. | Clip10 = | Note10= | EN11=I shouldn't be the one acting recklessly. | Clip11 = | Note11=Since she's the mother of all the CVs in IJN | 建造時=新しい子たちが来るみたいね | EN12=It looks like a new girl is here! | Clip12 = | Note12= | 艦隊帰投時=おつかれさまでした、艦隊が帰って来ましたね | EN13=It was a busy day. The fleet is back. | Clip13 = | Note13= | 出撃時=鳳翔、出撃いたします | EN14=Houshou will commence action! | Clip14 = | Note14= | 戦闘開始時=風向き･･･良し！航空部隊、発艦！ | EN15=Wind direction... Check! Air unit, take off! | Clip15 = | Note15= | 航空戦開始時=いつまでも演習ってわけにも行きません | EN15a=We can't be doing exercises forever! | Clip15a = | Note15a=Houshou spent a large part of her time during the WW2 near the mainlands as the practice vessel for newbie pilots. | 攻撃時=これは･･･演習ではなくて実戦よ やる時は･･･やるのです！ | EN16=This is an actual combat, not an exercise! I shall do it when I must! | Clip16 = | Note16= | 夜戦開始時=やる時は･･･やるのです！ | EN17=I shall do it when I must! | Clip17 = | Note17= | 夜戦攻撃時= | EN18= | Note18= | MVP時=そんな･･･本当ですか？私もお役に立てたのなら･･･嬉しいです | EN19=What... Really? It's my pleasure to have been of some help to you! | Clip19 = | Note19=She participated in Battle of Midway but did not actively engage in combat. |小破① = ああっ！　飛行甲板が！ | EN20=Uhn!? My flight deck...! | Clip20 = | Note20= |小破② = あぁぁっ！ | Clip21 = | EN21=Eek! | Note21= |中破 = このまま沈む訳には参りませんっ！ | EN22=I'm not going to sink like this | Clip22 = | Note22= | 撃沈時(反転)=私も…沈むのですね… | EN23=Even I... sink as well, huh... | Clip23 = | Note23=Houshou came unscathed during WW2 because she's outdated. In 1946, she was scrapped. |Library = 航空母艦、鳳翔と申します。 最初から空母として建造された、世界で初めての航空母艦なんです。 小さな艦ですが、頑張りますね。 |Married = 提督、何時もお疲れ様です。時には、ゆっくりお休みになってください |EN25 = Admiral, thank you for your long service. Please, you should take a relaxing break sometimes. | Clip25 = |Wedding = いつか…いつかふたりで、のんびりと船旅を楽しみたいものですね |EN26 = Sometime... Sometime, just the two of us, I would like to take a laid-back sea cruise together. | Clip26 = |EN0 = I am aircraft carrier Houshou. Built as CV from the begining, I'm the world's first aircraft carrier. I am a petite ship, but I'll do my best. | Clip0 = |入渠完了 = お洋服の、修繕が終わった娘がいるみたいね。|Clip27 = }} Character Voiced by: Aya Suzaki Illustrated by: Shibafu (しばふ) Appearance Like some other carriers, her attire is based on kyūdo (Japanese archery) equipment. She wears a scarlet kimono, a dark hakama, and a matching tasuki (a rope to tuck up the kimono sleeves to prevent them from getting in the way). She holds a bow with her left hand, and she wears a yugake (deerskin glove) on the right hand. Her flight deck is attached to her left arm. She has a set of arrows on her back, with the Japanese aircraft insignia (red circle) on the arrow fletchings. Personality Hōshō (Houshou) was the world's first commissioned ship that was designed and built as an aircraft carrier. (Other carriers of her days were conversions from other types of ships.) For this reason, she can be considered to be the "mother" of all the other carriers, and hence has a very motherly, caring personality and is more reserved than the other ships. Her quotes also suggest that she is a stereotypical "good wife" of the old days. You can bet she's a good cook too, and in fact Chitose Carrier Kai 2's hourly line on 7 pm indicates that she runs a restaurant or possibly an izakaya (something like a pub or a bar). Trivia *Her name literally translates as "phoenix in flight" (鳳=phoenix, 翔=soar/fly) *Weak and outdated (but this helped her to survive WWII) *Due to her comments regarding opening a little store with the admiral, JP players often refer to her as おかみさん (Okami-san, lit. "boss lady" or the female owner of a typical Japanese store). *Low consumption, which is good for expeditions *Her arrows have orange-yellow fletching as apposed to the white and green arrow fletching of other carriers, this is a reference to her role as a training carrier as the IJN painted its training aircraft a bright yellow or orange *Scrapped beginning 2 September 1946, after the mission of repatriation. * She served as a repatriation transport to retrieve Japanese serviceman and civilians station overseas and return them to Japan.During her repatriation mission she was modified to cut her hangars to carry more passengers to continue her repatriation trips before August 15 1946 and carries transported more of about 40,000 passengers before she was scrapped. * The original Houshou appeared in the animated movie "The Wind Rises", the aircraft carrier visited by Horikoshi Jiro and his supervisor Kurokawa. Nagato, with the serpentine funnel unique to her class, was shown as well, albeit briefly. * Participated in the Battle of Midway with her task being to provide modest air protection, scouting, and anti-submarine support to the Main Body (consisting of Yamato, Nagato, Mutsu). *A Yokosuka B4Y 'Jean' from Houshou took aerial photographs of a burning Hiryuu on June 5th 1942 after the Battle of Midway. *She makes a small appearance in the anime. See Also *View CG *List of Light Carriers *Wikipedia entry on carrier Hōshō Category:Hōshō Class Category:Light Carriers Category:World War II Survivors Category:Single ship in Class